


Donec Cruentis

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Salazar, Dark Harry, Dont know where this is going, F/F, F/M, Hags, Harry is Ignotus, He's kind of off his rocker a bit, His hags are hos precious pets, I think youll like it, If your sensitive to blood, Its starts before fourth year, Likeeee, Master of Death, Necromancy, Other, So there's cannibalism, and finger cookies are made with fingers, basically human heart blood and frozen berries, but still, dont read, idk - Freeform, thers a thing called a heart smoothie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: Ignotus, no sorry, Harry stood in front of the attendant at the only Apothecary in Diagon looking to buy a cauldron that was needed for a potion he was looking to make. He hadn't used it since he was Salazar, but it had been fairly handy to have. Especially when the founders had all but turned on him."What can I do for you boy?" The large, bald, insanely grumpy man sneered down at him from his little platform.Harry sighed, loudly. He really didn't like people sometimes. He also couldn't figure out why with almost every potions master he'd met, they'd all been grumpy assholes.It was one thing if he was a cynical little shit but when you only had the measly amount of living as they had... Well, he may actually turn homicidal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some words need italicized. Too fucking lazy for that.

Ignotus, no sorry, Harry stood in front of the attendant at the only Apothecary in Diagon looking to buy a cauldron that was needed for a potion he was looking to make. He hadn't used it since he was Salazar, but it had been fairly handy to have. Especially when the founders had all but turned on him.

"What can I do for you boy?" The large, bald, insanely grumpy man sneered down at him from his little platform. 

Harry sighed, loudly. He really didn't like people sometimes. He also couldn't figure out why with almost every potions master he'd met, they'd all been grumpy assholes. 

It was one thing if he was a cynical little shit but when you only had the measly amount of living as they had... Well, he may actually turn homicidal.

"Copper cauldron, size seven." He answered, his tone slightly condescending.

The man sneered even harder and looked over his shoulder at the person behind him, obviously happy with denying the boy-who-bloody-lived what he wanted. And whoever was behind him was just as pleased.

Everyone's a bloody git. Bloody miracle he hadn't killed everyone to vent his anger then brought them all back to life.

Harry stood looking at him in clear contempt. 

"Not old enough kid. And the only way to get around that is for a potions master to take you on as an apprentice." He paused for a moment, looking at his scar before decoding not to tell him he could get one in Knockturn. "Snape, are you looking for an apprentice in Mr. Potter here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow towards the man before turning around and looking at his Professor. "No need Professor. I'd rather not have gone down Knockturn today, but it seems I must. Bloody hags are going to want me to have tea." He grumbled, bowing shortly and offering the man a polite goodbye.

He stopped in the doorway right as he opened it and turned to look back, grinning at the attendant with a bit too much teeth to be considered polite. "Have a good day! Hope you don't somehow wind up ingesting a bit of basilisk venom in the near future."

Harry even thought he might stick the hags on the man. 

The shop attendant gaped.

He could hear his Professor following him out of the shop with his grumblings of keeping the "damn brat safe for his stupid impulses." It didn't help that the man had an aura, something that told him when someone was nearby. And he'd been near Snape's long enough to know it by heart.

Harry lifted his hood to hide his face, already focusing a bit of his magic into his hand. He could use the elder wand, but it was with Dumbledore and he didn't feel like dealing with that just yet. And his holly wand still had the trace, making it useless.

He'd almost made it to the shop when one of the Hags, Prudence his favorite, stepped out in front of him. "My Lord! You must come try today's special! It's a new recipe. Boils, a child's spleen and a heart of a vampire that kept bothering me are the main ingredients. And there might be the blood of a rapist in the broth. It's truly a wonderful stew!"

Harry smiled warmly at Prudence, nodding his head in acceptance. "Of course my dear, how could I refuse someone as hideous as you?"

She gave him a smile, showing off her rotting teeth. "Oh my Lord, you give the sweetest compliments."

There was a slight choking noise from behind him. The man obviously didn't know how to handle a hag. 

Useless, the lot of 'em.

"I need a few things at the apothecary first. When I'm done, I'll be by." He leaned up and kissed her cheek before walking further in the alley.

The store he was looking for was a few stores down from the main alley of Knockturn. It was his go-to potions store seeing as it always had anything he needed. The owners we're also quite nice to him and that was always a plus.

He pulled the door open, looking to the side at Snape who seemed to be trying to take in the change. "Well? You going in or not?"

Snape glared with every bit of hate the man held towards him but went in nonetheless.

The girl behind the counter was a few years older than him, home for the summer from Drumstrang. He noted she'd changed the color of her hair again, the normally blonde, almost white, was now a bright blue.

He made his way up to the counter, smiling at the girl he'd considered a friend. "Mr. P! I wasn't expecting you today! Are you here for you yearly or for something specific?"

He chuckled, her body was almost vibrating and he was being rewarded the biggest smile as usual. "What have I told you about being called Mr. P, Cat? It makes me feel old."

Snape made his way to the counter, standing next to him as she giggled.

Snape and Harry saw her eyes trialing up and down his body a few times before raising her eyebrow at him, smirking. "And you aren't?"

Snape scowled at the girl, Cat. Honestly, what was with her hair? And if she thought Potter was old, then what did she think of him?

Harry pouted before doing the most adult thing he could muster. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Effectively startling the Potions Master. The boy never pouted. Nor had he acted this childishly. Not even with his golden trio had he ever done that.

"What'd you need Mr. P?" She asked getting them back on topic.

"I hadn't planned on coming down today, but I needed a copper size seven and they're apparently not to be sold to minors. What rubbish. The world's gone to shit." Harry grumbled, looking particularly unhappy about the new law.

It wasn't even a law, they'd simply decided that unless you went down knockturn, you weren't allowed certain things as simple as a cauldron.

"I know Mr. P. I have your yearly ready as well if you'd like that today too?"She said, trying to cheer him up.

"That'd be quite lovely, thank you." He told her, giving a small smile.

She smiled in return. "Does Mr. Tall, dark and grouchy need anything?"

Snape scowled giving a terse no. He could feel a pair of eyes on him and looked to see Potter scrutinizing him, his lips pursed slightly and brows drawn together.

"Yes, he'll take a calming drought and a couple of the Hag Specials. Prudence offered lunch as I was coming here and Mr. Tall, dark and grouchy probably is going to try and give me the third degree."

Snape wanted to gape. He wouldn't even touch the food those things gave him. There was human in it! He was not a cannibal the last time he checked.

"I understand. Most peoples stomach can't handle their food but that's why this potion exists. It is quite delicious, once you get past whatever part of a human body they used for the dish." She said, aiming the last part at Snape.

"I'll be right back Mr. P." 

Snape watched her leave, waiting until she was out of earshot before grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Potter!"

Harry looked up from his Gringotts pouch. "Yes Professor?"

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

Cat was behind them before the boy could answer, a black bag in hand. 

Harry took it from her, dumping what he said was seventy-five galleons on the table.

Cat looked like she wanted to argue but kept her mouth shut. 

"Thank you Cat and I'm sorry for just turning up out of the blue. I should be back once more before school, but if not I'll send Mr. D for it." He kissed her cheek, brushing his hand through her hair before smiling and walking out the door.

The walk back to the Hags had been pleasant. No one had bothered him and Snape trailed behind him rather like a lost little puppy.

Harry walked straight for the bar, insults being tossed at him from all over.

Harry would never admit to it, but he had preened. 

"Come Professor, they wont bite. Yet."Harry smirked at Prudence, causing her to laugh in delight.

Snape pulled up his standard Slytherin mask, trying to not let his discomfort show as he sat next to the boy. He seemed right at home amidst all these hags. 

He wanted to know why. Like yesterday.

"The usual Pru. And something lightweight for him. He hasn't consumed the potions yet and we don't wan't to scare him off."

"Of course My Lord, one red and a heart smoothie coming right up. Maybe even a few finger biscuits? I know how much you love those." She offered, those disgusting teeth back on display.

Harry grinned, dipping his head in thanks. "You spoil me my dear. Keep feeding my sweet-tooth and I might get fat."

She went to walk through the door to put their order in. Not without a few parting words. "We'd be happy to take any fat and excess skin My Lord. It'd be an honor to consume a part of you."

Snape actually thought he was going to puke. The Dark Lord was one thing. But all he did was torture and kill. But this?

What the bloody hell had he gotten himself into?

Bloody knew he shouldn't of left his bed.


End file.
